witch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taranee Cook
Taranee Cook is a fictional character in the made-up series W.I.T.C.H. Winx. She is one of the members of a group, called W.I.T.C.H. Winx; who make up the Guardians, the chosen warriors who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Taranee is pyrokinetic, thermokinetic and highly telepathic. Her mother is Asian-American and her father is African-American. Although she is timid and bashful, she has been known to be very intelligent and willing to help out in school, and when W.I.T.C.H. Winx goes into action. She was born on March 23, and her sign is Aries. Personality Profile Although she is shy and laid-back, Taranee is very determined when she sets her mind on a goal, and is usually the one who reminds her friends of important tasks to be done. Her hobbies include basketball, listening to classical music, photography, and her favorite subject, math. Taranee is very close to her family, which consists of her parents and Peter Cook, her older brother, who is very nice to her and her friends. Though she is very sensitive, Taranee gets annoyed when people hurt or playing with her feelings and could become extremely dangerous when that happens. Appearance Taranee has dark blue-black hair, brown eyes, and wears black glasses. She usually wears traditonal type outfits. Original Form Taranee's outfit consists of a turtleneck shirt which is similar to a tank top or a cropped top of some sort. She has tight teal shorts and matching wristbands, her hair is styled into feathery braids around her head, and she sports hiking boots. New Guardian Form Her top changes into a tight T-shirt with her emblem across the chest and she gains fingerless biker gloves. In addition, the bottom section of her hair grows out into long, elaborate dreadlocks. Chrongolgy Before W.I.T.C.H. Winx Before living in Heatherfield, Taranee lived in another town known as Sesamo. Because of the move to a different town, Taranee was emotionally and mentally affected but understood that she had no choice but to move to Heatherfield because of her parents' new job placement. In the comics, it is stated that a year before moving to Heatherfield, the Cook family went house hunting on their own accord. Taranee, upset by this, wondered off by herself and found a house of her own. Looking through the window, she saw a hypnotic fire dancing inside. When Taranee asked the real-estate agent about the house, he told her that it was abandoned and that nobody had lived there for years. When Taranee and her parents enter the house, the fire Taranee saw disappeared and the house appeared to be empty. The Cook family made the decision to move into this particular house. She moved one year prior to Will and Flora. Powers and Ablilites Taranee controls the element of Fire, and can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. She can create blasts or continuous streams of flame, though prefers to generate concentrated fireballs when attacking. Taranee has been shown creating whirling discs of fire, pinpoint beams of flame from her finger for precision strikes, and can breathe fire. As of the 'New Power' season, she gains the ability to become a being of living fire, which boosts her powers significantly. She also becomes a 'human torch' when she becomes one with the fire dragon.Taranee also has the power to control and manipulate light. Using the more thermal aspect of her Guardian powers, Taranee can sense nearby sources of heat and release concussive bursts of heat. Later, she uses her powers in creating pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. She can manipulate the temperature of an object by thought, melting it by adding to its heat, or make it brittle by taking away the objects' heat. She accomplished the feat of defeating Nerissa's soldier, Ember, by absorbing the heat that emanated from her body made of magma. When she get's angry, her powers increase constanly. Taranee is a telepath, able to read, project, and perceive thoughts. She can project her thoughts outwards similar to talking and is the center of the special psychic link between all the Guardians, who all learn telepathy through her. When she uses her telepathic powers, flames flash in her eyes and, in most cases, the flames are reflected in her glasses. She is able to sense the presence of others, and can understand the meaning of dreams almost instantly. Initially, she could only use her telepathy on the other members of W.I.T.C.H. Winx, but as of Ludmoore, was able to read the thoughts of other people as well. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents Taranee possesses: *'Pyrokinesis' *'Mental Connection With Heat' *'Advanced Telepathy' *'Telepathic Defense' *'Mental Sedation' *'Flight' *'Teleportation' *'Glamouring' Love Life Like the other girls from the comic book series, Taranee has a love life. Nigel was once part of a group of bullies and got into trouble when they broke into a museum and Taranee's mother judged them. Because of this Nigel's friends hold a grudge against Taranee. Nigel, however, defends Taranee against his 'friends'. Later on a special friendship blooms and Nigel and Taranee started dating. Nigel's friendship with his former friends ends, and Nigel starts a new way of life by doing good and making new friends such as Sky, Matt, Brandon, Martin, Peter, and many more. Nigel's older brother, Daniel, who was judged and punished by Taranee's mother, shortly returns to Heatherfield and reunites with his younger brother. This causes a riff between Nigel and Taranee, ending with him breaking up with her unexpectedly. Despite of this their relationship does not stop there. Taranee tries to find out the reason but Nigel ignores her and even starts harassing her with his brother, such as writing the word 'unbearable coward' on her parents' car, which is directed at Taranee. But soon, Nigel is overwhelmed with guilt feeling sorry for what he did. He apologizes to Taranee and to Taranee's parents, and Nigel and Taranee become girlfriend and boyfriend again. Curtiosities Favorite Food: Popcorn Favorite Color: Red Favorite Pet: Horses Favorite Hobby: Dancing Boyfriend: Nigel Best Friend: Layla Washintgon Favorite Movies: Action/Adventure Loves: Stunning photos Hates: Bad dance classes Favorite Music: Classical Favorite Shoes: Sandals Favorite Subject: Algerbra Trivia *Taranee has lived in two houses that have been destroyed by fire. *She is in the same class as Irma, Flora, and Hay Lin. *In the first episode she said that her mother is a judge and her father is a lawyer, but in the later episodes her father is the fireman who found her and adopted her. He also works with Micheal, Bloom's adoptive father. *Taranee's middle name is Jody. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Will Category:Irma Category:Taranee Category:Cornelia Category:Hay Lin Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Layla/Aisha Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:W.I.T.C.H. Winx